


Do You Remember?

by batsgalore



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Cliffhanger, Depressing, Feels, Gen, Short One Shot, bat boys - Freeform, this happens somewhere in B&RE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsgalore/pseuds/batsgalore
Summary: "Do you remember how we were when we were really little? When we didn't have to worry about all this crazy stuff going on in the world?"





	Do You Remember?

Dick Grayson sat at the kitchen table and quietly tapped his spoon against the side of his bowl. It was empty except for slightly tinted milk from his favourite cereal. He'd been sitting there for the past hour just thinking about everything. His past, his future, his present and...his family. His ever growing extended family that seemed so distant yet so unified. He thought about his brothers, his teammates and his forgiven enemies. Dick thought about what they all had that contributed to the creation of the man he was today.

Just before he had the chance to go into another wave of pondering, his brother, Tim Drake, entered the room. His hair was ruffled in crazy directions and an oversized red shirt with an obvious coffee stain on the chest. Tim was a mess, at least, he always seemed to be.

"Good morning, Timmy," Dick greeted. "Did you rest well?"

Tim barely offered a glance, turning to the kitchen's island to pour some coffee that Alfred had set out that morning. He grunted in response, however, and Dick took that as an acceptable answer.

"I'll take that as a no, you don't ever seem to get a good rest. At least some that your body requires to function properly." Dick shrugged. He never understood why his second youngest brother could never seem to sleep. He was only 17, he didn't need to be this tired so young. Of course he was a persistent boy who always insisted that whatever he was working on had to be done before anything else. Even before his own problems...necessary or not.

Tim plopped into the chair left of Dick. He gulped his still hot coffee down in just a few seconds. Once he set the mug down he finally spoke, "Good morning, Dick."

They both smiled in amusement before Dick opened his mouth to speak again. However, he shut it and smiled at the man in the doorway. Jason Todd. 

"Don't talk to me," Jason grumbled when he noticed Dick's joyful smile. "I'm here to eat then I'm out of this hellhole."

Dick's happy smile faded into a empathetic one. He knew Jason meant well, he was just...angry at the world.

"Jesus Christ, Grayson, will you stop giving me that look?" Jason sighed, irritated. "I'm not some sickly animal, okay? I just don't feel like talking to any of you losers."

"Oh, shut up, Todd," Damian Wayne's voice scoffed behind him, "It's not like any of us want you here anyway."

Dick's smile was gone for good as he looked between the man and boy. Instead his face wore disappointment and a warning. Jason mumbled something under his breath before walking to the fridge. Damian walked to the island and grabbed a tray that was placed specifically for him by Alfred. 

"Drake, you ate something off my plate, didn't you?" Damian insisted with a icy stare at his predecessor.

Tim opened his mouth to come back at Damian before Dick decided to intervene. "Damian, Tim did not eat any of your breakfast. We've discussed accusing someone for something they haven't done, remember?"

Damian scowled at Dick then down to his food. "Sorry," he offered.

"It's fine," Tim sighed.

"See, that's not so bad," Dick said, "We can get along."

The four of them sat in silence for the time that it took for Damian and Jason to finish their food. Tim was on his tablet, he was working on a case...of course. Dick just kept lightly tapping his spoon against the sides his bowl.

"Do you guys remember?" Dick asked randomly. The other three froze in place, realising that whatever Dick was going to bring back up was something serious.

"Do you remember how we were when we were really little? When we didn't have to worry about all this crazy stuff going on in the world?" 

Tim looked up from his tablet.

Dick continued, "Like, when we were actually...okay with the world. Of course, not all of us knew each other yet and of course, we didn't all have the...best beginnings. But we were okay with the world, we were used to what we had and we loved what we had. Even if it wasn't anything the rest of the world saw as valuable. Do you guys remember?"

They all looked at each other. They all wore confused or uninterested looks on their faces yet each of them understood Dick. They all knew exactly what he meant, they all felt the same. 

A long moment passed before they responded.

"Nah." Jason said.

"Not really." Tim added.

"No." Damian scoffed.

Dick looked between his three brothers and smiled.


End file.
